


Green Over Red

by rujakcuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/rujakcuka
Summary: She looked at the green on his eyes and then shifted her gaze to the green on the apple. Too bad.





	Green Over Red

“Do you want some?”

Annie stared at the boy in front of her. Bertolt offered her an apple right after they had done their daily training; probably there were too many in his house so he gave them to everyone. The weather was quite sunny and the fruit gleamed, making it more appealing than it actually was.

She looked at the green on his eyes and then shifted her gaze to the green on the apple.

Too bad.

“I don’t eat the green ones,” the blonde girl declined, sounded harsh and without any significant change of expression, but truthfully she tried to be polite. “Thank you, though.”

For a second, Bertolt’s smile was crooked—it showed his disappointment a little—but he bit that apple on his hand anyway. “Okay then,” he said shortly. Annie frowned when she saw him eating it.

Her family only ate red apples and so did she. Whenever she was told to buy some apples, she always got the red ones. She found the taste refreshing, as it was sweet and juicy. She liked anything sweet. The fruit shops also ran out the red apples faster than the green ones.

One day she got interested in trying the green ones. Buying was one thing, but she never saw anyone eating them. When she bought the red apples, she requested to the seller so she could buy one green apple between them. It turned out she despised the said apple even from the first bite; it was a little sour and too crunchy for her liking. It was also too dry. It ended up inside a trash can.

Annie’s blue eyes looked at him the exact way she looked at her first green apple in the past.

The gaze was so uncomfortable Bertolt couldn’t help but ask the smaller girl, “Annie,” the black-haired boy stopped for a moment to swallow, his cheeks red in embarrassment since their height wasn’t too different. Those eyes were as clear as the sky on that afternoon. “Is there something wrong?”

Annie blinked. “No,” she answered as she began looking away, realizing that Bertolt felt awkward, “I’m just wondering why you like eating it.”

“I never said I liked it.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

His cheeks blushed deeper. Annie thought it was due to the weather since the sun shone brighter than before. She noticed sweats dripping down from his neck but didn’t say anything.

“Oh—umm,” Bertolt sounded hesitated himself. “The skin’s not too thick and it doesn’t leave my hand sticky,” he bit the fruit again as he explained. “I eat both, but I prefer this.” He took a bite again and swallow it. “It’s only about preference, as simple as that.”

Annie wasn’t satisfied and convinced by his answer, but since she realized they were too different, she let it slide. So she only responded him by saying, “You’re weird,” and asked while handing him her handkerchief and pointing at his neck, “Do you know that?”

Bertolt just laughed in return as he received the fabric.

She also found him weird when she learned something else about him several years later. His taste in girl was strange but this time she didn’t say anything _at all_. They were too different, indeed. 


End file.
